


Play the game your way

by Arbryna



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/F, Fisting, Kink, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan tries her hand at giving orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play the game your way

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Evanescence, "Lose Control".

"I'm only saying, you're very skilled at issuing orders when we fuck," Cara says casually. She brings a hand up to adjust the strap of her pack as she continues to trudge along the path.

"Cara!" Kahlan stops in her tracks, scandalized by both the blunt language and the subject matter. Cara glances over and, realizing Kahlan is no longer beside her, turns back to face her. She can't stop herself from smirking at the pink flush of Kahlan's cheeks as the Confessor stammers out her rebuttal. "I do not _order_ you."

Cara's lips relax, her smile turning seductive as she moves around behind Kahlan. Her breath is hot and moist in Kahlan's ear. "More," she purrs, savoring the involuntary shiver that runs through the other woman. "Harder. Faster. Right there. Don't stop."

Kahlan's face flushes a deeper red, influenced by more than embarrassment. "I hardly think that counts as -"

"I want your mouth on me, Cara," the blonde continues, her voice gently mocking. She trails a gloved finger down the laces of Kahlan's sleeve. "I want your fingers in me _now_ , Cara. You may phrase them any way you like, Confessor, but those sound like orders to me."

Kahlan is silent, blushing furiously. She looks nervously ahead, where Zedd is lecturing Richard on Lesson Two Hundred and Thirty-Seven of being a Seeker, not twenty paces away. If they turned and saw her right now, she's sure they would be able to guess the subject of conversation. Richard is a good man, and has come to terms with her relationship with Cara, but she doubts he would appreciate the visual reminder. Come to think of it, Kahlan's not sure she'd want to know it if he did.

"It's a compliment, Kahlan," she breathes, husky and low. "You would make an exquisite Mord-Sith."

Cara's tongue flicks out, softly teasing at Kahlan's earlobe before she pulls away and swaggers ahead. Watching the leather-encased hips sway, Kahlan ponders Cara's words. She well remembers the time she wore the Mord-Sith leathers, how they hugged her like a second skin. She remembers the feeling, restrictive yet powerful, as though she was in complete control. It's certainly not a feeling she would be averse to experiencing again.

With a confident smirk of her own, Kahlan saunters up next to Cara. "Maybe I'll have to try it again some time."

Cara gapes as Kahlan rushes ahead to catch up with Richard and Zedd. She sputters for a moment, trying to determine Kahlan's meaning. Spurring herself into action, she hurries after the Confessor. "Again?"

 

***

 

An unrestrained moan pours from Cara's throat as she slips into the hot bathwater. They have been far too long on the road, and there's nothing luxurious about a cold stream, even with Kahlan to share it with. Sinking further into the warmth, Cara slides her hands over her skin, rubbing away the sweat and dirt of travel.

Leaning back, Cara allows her mind to wander. On the way to the inn, Richard and Zedd had filled her in on Kahlan's undercover rescue mission, that had regrettably taken place long before Cara had joined their quest. She has seen all of Kahlan, has touched and tasted every curve of her naked body, but the image of those curves wrapped in red leather creates a moisture between her thighs that has nothing to do with the bath.

Her hand slides over her abdomen, and she bites her lip in consideration. Kahlan will not be happy if she starts without her, but the Confessor is taking an unusually long time undressing, and her sex has been aching for attention since their conversation earlier in the day.

Throwing caution to the wind, she decides to risk Kahlan's displeasure. It never lasts long anyway; Kahlan finds it hard to stay mad at her when Cara's tongue is between her legs. Cara's fingers slide lower into the water, brushing through the golden curls covering her sex, before the sound of a throat clearing freezes them in place.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kahlan's voice is colder, harsher than usual. Cara turns to face her ire, and her breath stops in her throat. Kahlan is dressed head-to-toe in Cara's leathers. She's even dug out the corset and neck-guard from where they were shoved deep in Cara's pack, and made a valiant attempt at braiding her own thick hair. It is not without flaws, but the chiseled set of her jaw and blazing ice blue of her eyes are enough to forgive a stray hair or a lace not tightened to perfection.

Kahlan's lips curl into a cold smirk, as she steps forward. She presses a gloved finger to Cara's chin, guiding her gaping mouth closed before sliding down the moistened skin of her neck to trail along her collarbone. She can see the effect her plan is already having on the blonde, evident in the dark flush of Cara's cheeks, the nipples that are hardening even in the warmth of the bathwater.

"If you have time to pleasure yourself, you must be finished bathing," Kahlan says curtly. She pulls her finger from Cara's skin, wiping the moisture she's collected onto Cara's towel. Ice blue eyes lock onto darkened green. "Get out."

Cara stands slowly, knees trembling with desire. Kahlan's eyes roam over her dripping body, watching beads of water roll down golden skin. Her tongue pokes out briefly to moisten her lips as she steps back toward the door.

"I'll be in the bedroom.” Before she exits the room, she glances back over her shoulder at the blonde. "Don't keep me waiting."

Cara watches her go, admiring the visible flex of muscles under the skintight leather. She's not done bathing - she'd only just started, really - but that doesn't stop her from stepping out of the tub, quickly rubbing herself down with her towel. She's sure whatever Kahlan has planned for her will be much more satisfying than a warm bath.

When Cara steps into the bedroom, unabashedly naked, she's stopped in her tracks almost immediately by Kahlan's piercing gaze. The Confessor is standing across the room in a perfect imitation of Cara: hips canted to one side, arms crossed across her chest. Her features are hardened into a fierce, emotionless mask - an expression the Mother Confessor has no lack of practice with, that lends itself perfectly to her current role. To anyone else, the sight would be terrifying.

To Cara, it is one of the most arousing things she's ever lain eyes on.

"On your knees."

Cara quickly obeys, barely noticing the uneven wood scraping against her bare skin. Her arms drop submissively to her sides as she looks up at her lover, hunger burning in her eyes.

"I _was_ going to fuck you," Kahlan begins, hips swaying as she moves closer to the blonde. A surge of arousal floods Cara's belly at the frank, unflinching words. Kahlan's eyes shift purposefully down to the apex of Cara's thighs. "But you seemed to be doing fine on your own. I'm inclined to think you don't need my help after all." Cara's eyes widen as Kahlan stops in front of her, lifting a gloved hand to brush through the damp ends of blonde hair. "Would you rather I left you alone to finish?"

"No!" Cara protests quickly. Kahlan raises a finely arched eyebrow, pinning Cara with a stern look. Cara can see the hesitance behind the glance; she knows that Kahlan is more nervous about this than she will let on. Cara also knows that she could end this at anytime, should she be inclined to do so. Last she checked, however, Cara had not completely lost her mind. "No, Mistress," she purrs seductively, enjoying the flash of arousal the title sparks in Kahlan's eyes. "I want you to fuck me." She pauses a beat, her eyes sparkling mischievously. " _Please_."

Kahlan suppresses a groan, struggling to keep her composure. In their time together, Kahlan has learned that Cara will do just about anything in bed. But Cara does _not_ beg. The gravity of the word is not lost on the Confessor. Her hand slides over to grip Cara's chin, tugging upwards as she leans down to possess Cara's mouth. She nips and sucks at Cara's lips until they are swollen and glistening, and Cara is panting into her mouth.

Pulling back, Kahlan smirks faintly at seeing Cara's hands clenched tightly into fists at her sides. Cara knows this role well, has played it for many a mistress, but never before has it been so _difficult_ to keep her hands to herself. Kahlan leans close to swipe her tongue across Cara's lips before straightening, moving deliberately around the kneeling woman. Cara forces her gaze ahead as Kahlan sinks to her knees behind her. Jade eyes slam shut as Kahlan leans in, breathing into her ear as a gloved hand presses between her shoulder blades.

"Bend over," Kahlan orders, her voice thick with desire. Cara is quick to comply, her back arching as she leans forward on her hands. Kahlan's fingers trail down her spine before sliding down to grip her hips. Cara's knees are nudged apart as Kahlan pushes between them, pressing her pelvis into Cara's shapely ass. Cara hisses as the warm leather presses against her bare skin, and it takes all of her willpower not to grind back against it.

Then Kahlan leans forward, her hands reaching around to grasp at Cara's breasts, pinching roughly at her nipples, and there is not enough willpower in the world. Cara moans wantonly, her hips eagerly pushing back against Kahlan.

"It would seem you're already warmed up." Kahlan smirks, pulling her hands away from her breasts, leaning back on her heels. Cara almost wants to protest at the sudden absence of Kahlan's warmth against her.

Then three fingers slam deep into her sex, their girth enhanced by the leather sheathing them. Cara grunts in satisfaction, clenching around Kahlan's hand as her hips rock back, meeting Kahlan's merciless thrusts with a growing need. Cara is no stranger to being fucked by a gloved hand, but knowing that Kahlan's fingers are inside the leather adds a whole new dimension to the experience, and she knows this will not take long.

Kahlan watches with fascination as the glistening red leather slides in and out. This is a view she hasn't been privy to before, usually preferring to watch Cara's face while they make love, but seeing it now, Kahlan can't imagine having waited so long. There is something beautifully primal about fucking Cara like this, watching every muscle from her shoulders to her ass flex and release with every thrust.

Cara's breath quickens, her grunts increasing in urgency, and Kahlan works her hand faster. Her free hand slides around Cara's hip, reaching under to find her clit. Her finger and thumb fumble and slip through the slick wetness, and it takes a couple of tries to get a grip on the hardened nub. Cara stiffens as Kahlan pinches roughly at her clit, never ceasing her thrusts.

She comes with a long groan and a violent shudder, her sex clamping down on Kahlan's fingers as waves of pleasure crash over her. Her arms tremble with the struggle to hold her weight up, and Kahlan cannot fight the smug grin that spreads across her face. The power she feels coursing through her veins rivals the way she felt the first time she made Cara come undone.

When Cara's shaking subsides, Kahlan slides her fingers from the molten heat of her sex. Something very close to a whine emerges from Cara's throat, and Kahlan's grin widens. Bracing herself on Cara's ass, Kahlan pushes herself to her feet, stepping around to look down at Cara's bowed head.

When Cara raises her head up to meet Kahlan's smoldering gaze, Kahlan's expression is once again blank; the slightest curve at the corners of her lips is the only indication that Kahlan is at all affected by what she has just done.

Cara licks her lips slowly as she looks up at Kahlan, still on all fours as she was commanded. "Have I pleased you, Mistress?"

Blue eyes darken with heat as Kahlan holds up her hand in front of her, still shining with Cara's arousal. "You've soiled my leather," she observes, watching the lamplight play over the moist leather. With a challenge in her eyes, she holds it up to Cara's gaze. She suppresses a moan as the blonde takes all three fingers in her mouth, her eyes never leaving Kahlan's as her tongue snakes between them to clean every last drop.

Kahlan's fingers slide from Cara's lips with a wet pop, and a wolfish grin steals over Cara's face. "Is that better?" Cara asks, her voice carefully devoid of sarcasm. "Mistress?" She adds, almost as an afterthought.

Kahlan's lips press into a thin line as she rests her hand on her hip. "I can see that you still don't know your place," she says coldly, a thrill running through her as the grin disappears from Cara's lips.

To her credit, Cara does a very good job of looking contrite. "My apologies, Mistress," she drawls submissively. "Please, tell me how I may serve you."

Kahlan closes her eyes momentarily, suppressing the shiver that shoots down her spine at the words. She's heard them a thousand times, but never fully appreciated them until this moment; never before have they been said to her out of honest desire. Cara speaks them now of her own free will, and Kahlan is nearly overwhelmed by a surge of affection for her lover that does not fit with the role she is supposed to be playing.

But Kahlan can't deny that she is enjoying the control Cara has handed to her without hesitation, and Cara's reactions seem to imply that the blonde doesn't mind all that much either. Kahlan is loath to give up the experience so soon, and so she fights the urge to fall to her knees and pull Cara into her arms; that can come later, after Kahlan has been allowed to thoroughly enjoy her role.

When Kahlan opens her eyes, they are once again devoid of emotion. She tugs off her gloves, tossing them on a side table before turning back to Cara. "Remove my leathers."

Cara is on her feet in an instant, head bowed as she moves behind Kahlan to begin her task. Kahlan stands stiffly as Cara's fingers work at the laces, pulling the neck-guard away to reveal the glinting metal of the Rada'Han around her neck. Cara places the leather carefully next to the gloves before returning to Kahlan's back. Soon, the belt and corset join their companions on the table, and Cara is peeling the leather top down Kahlan's torso. Her fingers skim the heated skin of Kahlan's sides, coming to rest at her waist.

"Is there a problem?" Kahlan asks curtly, keeping her eyes trained ahead of her. She knows why Cara has paused, but it is up to Cara to figure out how to approach the problem without her usual sarcastic wit.

Cara allows herself to smirk, knowing that Kahlan cannot see her. She'll never admit it to a living soul - or any dead one, for that matter - but Cara is enjoying this. "Forgive me, Mistress," she purrs, her fingertips barely brushing Kahlan's hips, "but it might be easier to continue if you were seated."

With a haughty smile, Kahlan perches on the edge of the bed, holding one foot out to Cara in expectation. Cara drops to the floor again, her eyes smoldering up at her mistress as she tugs off the leather boots one by one. Placing them off to the side, she insinuates herself between Kahlan's thighs, her naked breasts pressing into the leather as she reaches around to Kahlan's back.

Kahlan leans back on her elbows, arching her hips off of the bed so Cara can slide the leathers down her legs. With Kahlan's sex thus uncovered, Cara is dizzied by the scent of her arousal permeating the air. Her mouth waters, and she struggles to remember her place. Pushing herself back to her feet, Cara collects the leathers from the floor, folding them neatly before placing them with the rest of her uniform. They will need to be cleaned, but there's not a doubt in her mind that it's worth it.

When Cara looks back at her mistress, Kahlan has not lost a bit of the powerful presence she exuded in the leather outfit. She is perched on the edge of the bed, her legs spread wantonly as she watches Cara expectantly.

"Your mouth," she orders simply, her tone even and firm. "Now."

Cara wouldn't dream of disobeying. She sinks to her knees between Kahlan's legs, sliding a hand up either thigh as she leans in close to breathe in the musky aroma. Leaning forward, she drags her tongue through the glistening dark curls, barely catching a taste of Kahlan's desire.

An involuntary shudder racks Kahlan's body at the teasing contact, and she buries her hands in Cara's hair, tugging fiercely as she pushes the blonde's mouth more firmly against her. Cara moans in surprise, pushing back with her hands just enough to inhale deeply through her nose before diving in with zeal.

Kahlan's hands are unyielding, pulling roughly at Cara's head as she sucks and nips at Kahlan's clit, drowning in the heady flavor of Kahlan's juices. Kahlan's hips buck into her mouth in a rapidly increasing rhythm, seeking more contact. The tiniest of whimpers escapes her throat, and Cara would smile if her jaw weren't otherwise occupied. She knows exactly what Kahlan needs, but Kahlan began this game, and she will have to play by the rules.

Kahlan lets out a frustrated moan, yanking Cara's head away from her sex. She stifles a groan at the wanton sight before her, Cara's expression carefully neutral despite the juices dripping from her chin. Glittering green eyes reveal nothing but devotion, despite the smug satisfaction Kahlan knows the other woman must be feeling beneath the facade. Catching her breath, she glares unflinchingly down at her pet. Her fingers tighten painfully in blonde hair, and Cara can feel her sex clenching with anticipation, regardless of how recently she reached release.

"You know what I want." Kahlan's voice is thick with want, her head swimming as her body thrums with need.

Blonde eyebrows arch innocently. "You have but to command, Mistress, and it will be done."

Kahlan narrows her eyes, digging her fingernails into Cara's scalp. Cara hisses in pain, and something more. Her hands flex against Kahlan's thighs. When Kahlan speaks again, there is less desire and more steel. "I didn't tell you to speak," she says sharply. "Fuck me."

Cara can think of at least a dozen sarcastic responses, just off the top of her head, but the order issued from reddened lips is one that she is eager to obey. She will educate Kahlan on the virtues of being specific another time. For now, she is more than happy to slide her hand between Kahlan's legs, slipping two fingers between her dripping folds. Kahlan's hips buck against her hand, and the fingers tangled in her hair pull her head back down. Cara obeys the unspoken instruction, returning to her hungry devouring of Kahlan's sex as she curls her fingers inside the Confessor.

Kahlan unleashes a throaty moan as she feels her release building. Cara's nose digs into her pubic bone as Kahlan presses unyieldingly at the back of her head. When Cara has pleasured her this way before, Kahlan has always been careful not to press too hard, to allow the other woman enough give to be able to breathe comfortably. The power coursing through her blood makes her bold now, and Kahlan does not allow even that much. The fact that Cara does not complain has little to do with lacking the breath to do so; a dark thrill surges through her at the thought of Kahlan losing control.

And Kahlan is rapidly doing just that. Her hips rise almost clear off the bed, her feet pressing into the hard wood floor beside Cara's knees as she feels her climax approach. Cara sucks Kahlan's clit into her mouth, her teeth scraping the sensitive flesh as she thrusts harder, twisting her fingers inside Kahlan to hit exactly where she's needed. Kahlan's body stiffens as she groans her release, her magic pounding futilely at the metal collar around her neck.

Cara never ceases in her ministrations, thrusting mercilessly as Kahlan clenches around her. Kahlan's fingers relax their hold against her head, and Cara pulls back just enough to release Kahlan's clit, lapping eagerly at her slick, swollen flesh. Kahlan whimpers as pleasure blurs into pain, the attention too much for her over-sensitized flesh.

"Stop," she pants, pushing at Cara's head. Cara sits back on her knees immediately, sliding sticky fingers from Kahlan's sex. Kahlan blinks, surprised by Cara's swift compliance. Cara's eyebrow twitches as she suppresses a grin, waiting for realization to dawn in eyes that are slowly returning to blue. Kahlan _had_ said to fuck her, after all; she hadn't specified how long. With an exasperated sigh, Kahlan tugs at Cara's arm. "Get up here."

Cara obeys, gripping the side of the bed to pull herself to her feet. Kahlan's hands are instantly on either side of her face, pulling her into an ardent kiss. She licks into Cara's mouth, savoring the flavor of herself on Cara's tongue, and Cara struggles to keep her hands to herself. The game is not over until Kahlan says it is.

When Cara continues to be unresponsive, Kahlan pulls away, her gaze searching. She notices Cara's hands clenched into fists at her sides, the struggle to remain passive obvious on her face. A bemused smile touches Kahlan's lips as she gestures to the bed behind her. "Lie down."

Heated skin brushes Kahlan's shoulder as Cara follows the command, crawling past her to lie on her side. She turns to face the reclining woman, her eyes gliding over golden skin. Cara is propped up on an elbow, the rapid rise and fall of her chest belying her renewed arousal. Kahlan smirks, shifting to kneel above Cara on the bed.

"Are you unsatisfied?" she asks, a challenge glinting her eyes.

Cara's lips twitch with the hint of a sultry grin. "I have no complaints, Mistress."

Kahlan raises an eyebrow, trailing her fingertips over Cara's thigh. "No?" Her fingers slide down, tracing the curve where Cara's thighs meet, and the sharp intake of breath is all the answer Kahlan needs. "Your body seems to say otherwise."

Her fingers glide up to Cara's sex, dipping between her legs to slide through the slickness there. Cara shudders, biting back a moan. "My body is yours to command, Mistress."

"Is that so?" Kahlan murmurs, swirling her index finger around Cara's clit. Cara tenses, gritting her teeth against her growing need. Kahlan smiles smugly, removing her finger and bringing it to her lips. Her tongue slips out to lick the arousal from her fingertip, her eyes never leaving Cara's. "And if I commanded it to be still, to sleep?"

Horror flickers briefly through jade eyes before Cara regains control. She swallows thickly; it is Kahlan's game, and if she chooses to end it this way, then so be it. She's gone unfulfilled before. Still, her voice is tight as she responds. "If that is your will, Mistress, it shall be done."

Kahlan chuckles, impressed by the restraint. "Very good. You're learning." Her eyes reveal nothing to Cara, and the blonde bites the inside of her cheek to keep from begging as Kahlan's fingertips return to her skin, tracing teasing circles over her hip and stomach. "Lie back."

Cara acquiesces, her legs falling apart slightly as she rests her head against a pillow. Kahlan's eyes linger at Cara's sex before dragging up to meet Cara's hooded gaze. Her fingers flutter over Cara's ribs, tracing the underside of full breasts, and Cara's breath hitches, her fists clenching in the blankets.

"You don't appear to be tired," Kahlan observes, her finger and thumb closing around a nipple and roughly tugging. "Do you want to sleep?"

Cara shakes her head, choking back a groan. "No, Mistress."

Kahlan grins, kneading Cara's breast with her palm. "And what is it you do want?"

A strangled gasp escapes Cara's lips as she struggles not to arch into Kahlan's touch. "I want you to fuck me, Mistress."

Blunted fingernails dig into the skin of Cara's breast as Kahlan's hand tightens. Her voice is cold. "I already fucked you. It's awfully bold of you to request a repeat performance so soon."

The pain shoots straight between Cara's legs, stoking her desire. Words stumble over her lips. "I-I'm sorry, Mistress. I was only being honest."

Kahlan drags her fingernails down, marring the soft skin with angry red lines. "And do you think you deserve to be fucked again?" Her nail catches Cara's nipple, and the blonde moans at the sudden sharp pain.

"No, Mistress." Cara's face is flushed with exertion, her abdomen tight under Kahlan's touch.

Kahlan tilts her head in contemplation. "So you would consider it a favor, then? A kindness?" Cara nods, her lips tightly pursed. "I suppose I could oblige...if you ask nicely."

It's obvious what Kahlan wants, and Cara utters the word without hesitation. "Please."

"Please, what?" Kahlan asks, feigning ignorance. Cara's obvious frustration swells Kahlan's chest with the thrill of power.

"Please, Mistress," Cara forces out, swallowing what little amount of pride she has left. "Please fuck me."

Kahlan grins ferally, baring a flash of teeth as she straddles Cara's thigh. She doesn't respond with words, but with three fingers slamming hard into Cara. Hips jerk uncontrollably against her, and Kahlan stills her hand, fixing Cara with a stern glare. Cara's hips settle back onto the bed, her sex clenching around Kahlan's fingers as she tries to look repentant. Kahlan looks down at her hand half-buried in her lover, and a dark desire surges through her. She trusts Cara to tell her if it's too much, so she doesn't hesitate long before adding a fourth finger.

Cara's throaty moan seems to be an encouragement, and Kahlan slides her fingers in and out a few times experimentally. Cara is tight around her, flooding her hand with wetness, and Kahlan finds herself stifling her own appreciative moan. She slides her fingers back out, tucking her thumb in before poising her hand back at Cara's entrance. Her eyes seek out Cara's, and the hunger there steals her breath. The deep green gaze holds only anticipation and desire, with no trace of apprehension, and Kahlan slowly pushes her way in.

Any hope of restraint or control is lost when Kahlan's hand forces itself into her. Cara arches her hips wantonly against the stinging pain, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. The metallic taste floods her mouth, serving only to amplify her desire.

For a long moment, Kahlan just stares down, astonished by the sensation of being wrist-deep in her lover. She'd thought Cara was tight before; now Cara's muscles clench almost painfully around her wrist as she begins to move, bracing herself on the bed with her free hand. She starts slow, giving Cara time to get used to it, but Cara soon puts that idea to rest. Her hands grasp and pull at the blankets beneath her as she arches up to meet Kahlan's thrusts, her legs splayed wide open under Kahlan's ministrations. She bends her knees, her feet digging into the bed as her frantic movement encourages Kahlan to go faster, deeper. She has all but forgotten that she is supposed to be playing a role, lost in the exquisite contradiction of pleasure and pain.

She is not the only one; Kahlan has abandoned all thoughts of power and control, overwhelmed by the wet heat of Cara's sex contracting around her hand. She is bent over Cara, panting in exertion as she watches the ever-changing expression on Cara's face. There was a time when Kahlan was nervous about pleasuring Cara; when she'd thought that surely Cara had experienced far greater pleasures than an inexperienced, sex-starved Confessor could dream of providing. Seeing Cara's face contort in ecstasy, feeling her hips thrust uncontrollably against Kahlan's hand, Kahlan is more sure than ever that she is _very_ capable of satisfying her lover.

The sounds coming from Cara's throat increase in urgency, and Cara's head arches back against the bed as she feels her climax building within her. Kahlan pumps faster, hitting places inside Cara that she's never been able to reach before, and Cara lets out a long, loud groan as she plummets over the edge.

Kahlan slows her movements as Cara spasms under her, her thighs shaking as her legs relax, falling back to the bed along with her shoulders. She rests her forehead on Cara's clenching abdomen, drinking in Cara's thick scent as she rides out her orgasm. When the more violent of the spasms subside, and she feels Cara begin to relax, Kahlan drops a soft, wet kiss on Cara's hip as she struggles to sit back up.

Her hand is still firmly buried in Cara; her eyes drift from the blatant debauchery of the sight up to green eyes that are drifting lazily open to greet her. Cara smiles weakly, understanding Kahlan's dilemma. Her breath comes heavy and quick as she tries to remember how to form words. "Just keep steady, and don't go too slowly."

Kahlan's cheeks flush red as she awkwardly returns the smile. She looks back down at her hand as she follows Cara's instructions. Cara hisses as Kahlan's hand begins to slide out of her, gritting her teeth at the delicious pain. Then Kahlan's hand slips free, assisted by the copious evidence of Cara's release, and she feels her sex clenching around nothing, feeling at the same time relieved and empty.

Kahlan's gaze is fixed on the newly freed appendage, flexing her wrist and hand to loosen the joints. The sheer amount of slick moisture that covers them is captivating.

"Kahlan." Cara uses her name, not the title of Mistress, and Kahlan looks up, startled. Cara gazes back at her through half-lidded eyes, her hand releasing the blankets to extend toward Kahlan. It is as close as Cara will get to admitting that she wants to be held.

"Just a moment," Kahlan replies, smiling fondly. She slides off of the bed, seeking out a rag to wipe the wetness from her hand, and the key to the collar around her neck. Cara's eyes follow her as she returns to the bed, sinking down next to her.

Kahlan presses herself along the length of Cara's body, head resting on Cara's shoulder, arm slung across her waist. Cara reaches up to Kahlan's hastily braided hair, releasing the tie so she can bury her fingers in the wavy tresses. Kahlan moans contentedly as Cara strokes her scalp.

"It's been far too long since I've submitted," Cara breathes with a lazy grin, relishing the throbbing ache between her legs.

Kahlan smiles into Cara's skin, her fingers trailing up to trace slow circles into her chest. "I always assumed you liked being in control too much."

"I just hadn't had a worthy offer," Cara replies, humming in satisfaction. Kahlan's smile widens, her heart filling with warmth, and she moves her hand back to Cara's waist, squeezing gently.

"I'll have to keep that in mind."

_end._


End file.
